


Soul Insert

by lagseeing1123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bodyswap, Cameras, Curiosity, Dildos, Exploration, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Masturbation, Mind Control, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagseeing1123/pseuds/lagseeing1123
Summary: "Know more about the girl you like." the ad for a mobile app read. And indeed you'll get to know more about her 'cause this app gave you the ability to possess the body of this certain person as Naruto would find out. Soul/Mind transfer story. Self exploration. NaruSaku, SasuSaku. Warnings: Rated M. Language. Lots of limes and lemons. Experiencing another gender.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Soul Insert

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and Naruto Uzumaki was lying on his bed using his phone to scroll up and down on the many pictures of his crush Sakura Haruno posted on Instagram.

Right now he was looking on a picture of her wearing a red bikini, with her standing just on the shallow part of the beach and doing a cute pose with her smiling. It made Naruto feel so giddy looking at that picture. It was his favorite among others, and not just because Sakura was in a bikini. He liked Sakura so much but unfortunately she just doesn't see him in the same way no matter how many times he tried to get her attention or asked her out.

After taking a good 3 minute look at the picture he was ready to swipe to see another picture of the pinkette but to his surprise a pop-up ad showed up which was really weird as that has not happened before.

He immediately tried searching for the 'close' button before he even tried taking a look at what the ad was about but there was none and with great frustration he was forced to watch the ad.

On the screen was an anime girl with fox ears and tail. A text wrote 'Know more about the girl you like.'

And under that it read 'Soul Insert'.

Naruto's eyes squinted with curiosity at the ad. Just that moment he was looking at pictures of Sakura and she is the girl he likes. And more than that, he definitely wanted to know more about her.

He normally wouldn't just click on an ad because he knew most of them are scamming bullshits but it was like he was not in control when he pressed on it. Instantly the app was downloading and was finished in 30 seconds.

The app opened and he was greeted by a text that said 'I know my girlfriend best.' and after that the screen showed the fox girl again.

'Welcome to the app that will help you get to know the girl you like! How about a test run first?' the fox girl called Navi Fox said in a text box. Under that was another text box that wrote 'Begin tutorial' to which clicked.

The instruction was simple. The app would use a camera for it to know who the girl was and on the bottom of the screen was a 'soul' shaped like a flame. Apparently one would have to point the phone at the girl and then flick the soul towards her just like a Pokéball.

'This is so bullshit.' Naruto sighed but nonetheless couldn't help but want to try it out. Sakura definitely was not in his house right now but his cousin Karin was just in the room at the end of the hallway. The fox girl did mention about a test run first so maybe he could try it on her.

Karin is technically his sister as she was adopted by his parents when she was still a kid after her parents died in a car crash. Her father was Naruto's uncle via his mother Kushina.

After a bit more musing Naruto stood up from the bed and got out of his room holding his phone ready. To his surpise Karin was just coming up stairs and about to head to her room. This was the perfect opportunity to try the app, and possibly make himself look so stupid for even considering this.

'This probably wouldn't work but hey, it's not like I got anything to lose.' he thought before he flicked the soul on-screen right towards the direction of Karin.

Suddenly his vision went black and realizing his eyes were closed, he opened them but to his surprise Karin was not in front of him. What he was looking at was a room he was only slightly familiar with. He heard the door behind him shut which startled him and made him turn to look.

Right in front of him was a poster of a K-pop group. A boys' K-pop group.

'What the heck is going on?' his confused mind asked. Just a moment ago he was in the hallway with his phone pointed at Karin and right now he was inside a room which was Karin's probably if his memory served him right. And was that an eyeglass frame in front of him?

The realization hit him. There was only one explanation as to what was happening. Quickly he removed the glasses from his eyes and felt as a definitely longer hair than his own brushed against his shoulder. It was also red in color and as soon as the glasses were taken off, his eyesight blurred.

It could only mean one thing.

"It worked! It actually worked!" he gasped out and to his further surprise his voice sounded higher and more feminine. It was Karin's voice. He didn't know how the app should work but it did say it will help you to know more about the girl you like. He just didn't expect a soul transfer was how it was gonna achieve that because hey, how was that even possible?

He couldn't contain his curiosity and excitement anymore as he searched around the room for a mirror and when he found the full scale one near the closet in front of her bed, he looked in amazement at what appeared in front of him.

Right there was his cousin, staring right back at him. He wore the glasses back to get a clearer view and the person in the mirror did the same.

"This is so crazy." he whispered out loud. In his mind there was the part thinking that there was no freaking way this was real so he placed a hand on his cheek, or rather Karin's cheek in technicallity and pinched it hard.

"Ow!" he jumped to the unexpected pain. He wasn't waking up and still right in front of him was Karin's image. He stared at her in the mirror, looking from top to bottom but stopped when his gaze met her chest.

'Karin's boobs. Since I'm in her body right now... that means...'

Naruto smirked and chuckled with the different thoughts coming into his mind right now.

'I can do whatever I want with her.'

A/N: And that was the introductory chapter for the Naruto 'Soul Insert' series. I know it's a cliffhanger but I just wanna get some response first as to what you guys think about this. Soul Insert is actually a hentai anime with 2 episodes. It is the inspiration for this and where most ideas and a bit of plot will come from.

Next chapter will definitely star Naruto in Karin's body for his first 'experimentation' with the power of the Soul Insert app. But as I've mentioned before, this will be a series so expect more characters for Naruto to insert his soul.

Leave a feedback through a review so I'll know if you guys are interested in this story so I can start writing the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you will be seeing in this chapter, there is this dilemma of what gender of pronoun I have to use for Naruto here. I can use male pronouns since it's still Naruto inside Karin's body although it may seem weird like when you say 'his boobs'. I can also use female pronouns since technically it's Karin's body that we're talking about like 'her boobs'. Or I can just use male pronouns when referring to Naruto as a person and things Naruto has in both gender such as arms and legs. I'll use female pronouns when referring to anything that refers to Karin's initimate parts. I know it's really confusing but I think you'll be able to catch what I mean with the pronouns later. So it will be like describing Naruto doing things to Karin's body. Example, 'he groped her breasts'.

Chapter 2

Exploration

Naruto's gaze turned from looking at the mirror to looking down on Karin's actual boobs, still covered by her lavender shirt but because of his vantage point he was able to get a glimpse of a bit of skin and saw that she wore a red bra.

He wanted to see more, wanted to feel more and there was almost no way that he'd be able to resist especially now he's been given the chance to do it without anyone finding out, not even Karin possibly. Quickly he went for the door and made sure it was locked before he stood back in front of the mirror.

"Sorry sis but I really need to see this." he uttered out loud before he removed Karin's shirt and threw it on the bed. In front of him appeared Karin's half naked upper body, only wearing that red bra but exposing the top part of her breasts.

'Wow, sis really has a nice rack and a sexy waist. But that has got to go.' he thought looking at the bra. He tried to removed it as if taking a shirt off but he was unable too and it kinda squished the breasts up which caused him to feel a bit of discomfort. He remembered being told that a girl's breasts were sensitive like a man's balls.

"Ugh this is no use." he cursed under his breath. How the hell did girls take the damn thing off anyway? He mused for a bit but then remembered most of them had hooks behind so he tried reaching behind. He thought it would be hard to do but then he was in Karin's body so his arms were more flexible than usual. He felt the hook and after around ten tries he managed to unhook it then he let the straps slip off his arms, making the bra fall to the ground. Karin's boobs fell down with a bounce to which he easily felt as it was sensitive to movement, which he was learning at the moment.

His eyes got glued to the mirror again as Karin's exposed breasts were now in full view. He was really amazed as they were the perfect shape and had a good size to them. He's seen enough porn to know that girls have different shapes and sizes when it came to that department and he also developed his own criteria of what looked good.

But looking at them was not gonna be enough of course. His hands were itching to touch them and so he did, cupping both orbs at the same time. Suddenly he felt some sort of a jolt travel from her boobs down to her core. He was in a different body and if the real Karin was already accustomed to this sensation, Naruto was not. This will be his first time to do everything, the first time to touch a girl's boobs and not only that, also to experience what it felt to have your boobs touched.

It was a crazy experience, feeling both an electrifying sensation on his hands and breasts at the same time. When he got a little bit accustomed to the touch he began to feel for their softness by gently squeezing them. It didn't hurt when he did it carefully and he was feeling pleasure coming from them, something he knew he would never feel in his real body. He didn't realize he was already releasing quiet moans as he played with Karin's boobs.

He didn't stop with just the squeezing and massaging because becoming engaged with that, his finger slightly brushed against a nipple and that made him jump.

'What was that?' he asked of the new sensation he felt. He looked at the mirror in front and gently flicked a finger on the nipple again which sent another bolt of pleasure within, reaching her core and making him squeeze his thighs together. When he accidentally did that he felt something even better.

'Oh fuck!'

He looked down on the squeezing thighs and realized the sensation must be coming from Karin's pussy. It then dawned upon him once more he was in a different body. His focus shifted to trying to feel if he still had a dick which he knew would be definitely rock hard from the things he's been doing but the painful feeling of an erection was not present and instead he was made aware of the feeling of wetness between his thighs.

'Karin's getting so wet from what I've been doing to her body. Shit, I need to see it.'

And without any wasted moment he unbuttoned and unzipped Karin's short shorts and let them fall down under his legs. He was met with the sight of Karin's also red and now soaking wet panties. It was so wet that there were fluids dripping down the inside of his thighs. The juices coming out from her were so alluring and he couldn't help but place two fingers in front of her panties just to see how much soaked Karin's pussy was getting.

He instantly felt the warm and slimy feeling as he pressed over her panties and towards her slit, trying to soak his fingers with the juice. His hips squirmed when his fingers carressed her slit, his knees buckling for a bit from the feeling he's never felt before.

'Fuck, I wanna know how it feels inside her.'

And so he slipped two fingers underneath her panties to meet her pussy without any barrier. He felts her folds and almost every brushing over it gave him a pleasurable feeling. She was so wet and slippery that even if it was his first time touching a pussy in real life he didn't have the trouble of finding the opening to her vagina. His fingers just slipped inside until it was knuckles deep almost instinctively and it made him squirm where he stood.

'I'm so deep inside her. And there's no pain. I suppose that means she isn't a virgin anymore. I should have known Suigetsu's already been fucking with my sister.'

After that realization and when he recovered from the initial sensation, it was almost as if his fingers started moving on their own as he began fingering her pussy just as he saw how the girls in porn did it. It was a whole lot different from rubbing his dick and it felt kinda dirty. He would have never even tried fantasizing what it would be like to be a girl and have a pussy and to finger one's self but in his position where his mind was filled with curiosity and being in a body reacting to one's lust and sexual needs, he didn't give a damn what he was doing right then.

Who the heck cared whether it affects his masculinity being in a girl's body right now and enjoying fingering himself? It felt good and there was no way he would stop until knew what's far beyond sliding two fingers in and out of her core felt like.

And aside from that he wanted to see it now, badly. Quickly he removed his fingers and pulled down her panties to the ground and stepped out of them, leaving Karin's body fully naked for him to see and ravish both visually and physically.

'Damn, she's sexy just like this.' he thought as he scanned Karin's now fully exposed body from head to toe and then back up to her hips where the most curious and beautiful part was found.

In the mirror he saw her plump outer pussy lips which were slightly parted to show her inner lips glistening with her juices. She was also nicely shaved over there with just a small patch of trimmed red hair on top of the slit. He wanted to see it closer but it wasn't like he could bring the mirror near him or the bed towards the mirror. He decided to just sit on the bed and look from there, spreading his legs wide to give an unobstructed view of Karin's pussy.

This will also be his first time to actually see one this close and to be able to 'look' at it. Before, he was only able to catch a glimpse of it when Karin's towel accidentally fell down when she was walking down the hallway after taking a bath a year ago. And before that was back when they were kids when his mother gave them baths together and he was still a lot more innocent.

Right now he needed to do everything to satisfy his sexual curiosities and so with his legs already spread wide, he took hold of her outer lips and spread them too to reveal her opening and the other female organ which he wanted to see.

Her clit.

He knew what it was supposed to look like and where it was located. He saw the hood covering it and when he peeled it back, her engorged clit appeared.

'It's like a little dick.' he observed as he saw the small head of the clit. The hood was almost like a foreskin and he wondered if that meant he also had to stroke the covering up and down over it to stimulate it. He wasn't sure if he should be holding it like he normally would with his dick cause her clit was definitely a lot smaller.

'I remember. Girls rub it with their fingers.'

Unable to wait anymore to know what it felt like he placed two fingers over it and began to rub. Bolts of pleasure immediately shot up his spine as the tips of his fingers brushed against the highly sensitive nub. His mind couldn't think rationally after that because as if on instinct his fingers just continued moving on their own as they began to rub more vigorously on her clit.

His hips and legs were squirming over the bed overwhelmed with the pleasurable sensations he was being introduced too, his eyes shutting tightly as he was engrossed with his activity. His free hand crept up to one of Karin's breasts and began to fondle it, pinching on the nipple and rolling it between his thumb and index fingers which further added to the overall pleasure he was feeling through Karin's body.

He was already unable to keep himself from moaning in ecstasy as he continued to fervently rub on her clit which caused her pussy to leak even more fluids. The hand on her breast made its way back down on her pussy and pushed two fingers deep inside which wasted no time in pumping her hot and tight walls.

Doing that combined with the rubbing on her clit soon became to much for him as he felt something building in her core. He was close, he knew it. Even if he's never felt an orgasm of a girl before he knew this was going to be it. He wanted it. He needed to cum. His fingers rubbed and pumped faster and in a few seconds more he climaxed.

"Oh fuck!" he screamed as the orgasm came like a tidal wave. Her pussy walls clenched hard in waves around fingers and he couldn't stop his hips from rocking and his back from arching as each wave of pleasure washed over his body. Her pussy squirted even more fluids and his body convulsed until the final wave of pleasure has passed.

Naruto laid there on the bed panting, his mind and body relishing the afterglow of one of the most intense orgasms he's ever felt.

'That felt so amazing.' he thought as he stared at the ceiling of Karin's room. 'Who knew even a girl's body could feel this good? I'm so lucky I got to experience this. Now I'm more knowledgeable than any other man when it comes to pleasing women because I know how it feels. And if this is just a dream, damn I hope I don't forget it.'

He felt so relaxed after his first masturbation and orgasm in a girl's body and it made him almost want to go to sleep until a very important realization dawned upon him.

"Fuck! What about my real body?!" he shouted as he jumped out of the bed faster than you can say 'fuck'.

A/N:

And that's all for this chapter.

If you enjoyed this chapter, please do tell me what you think about it in a review. It really helps motivate me to write more.

If there are any girls out there reading this, please do comment if I got things wrong. I'm a guy so I wouldn't know as much and more likely to be inaccurate with some descriptions.

Now, what do you think is up with Naruto's real body? Any guesses. And also in case there are scenarios or things you want Naruto to do while in another person's body, don't be shy to tell me about it. As of now Naruto has only tried masturbation as a girl via fingers. There are still things he could do, especially now he knows he can use the app to the girl he actually likes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The moment Naruto realized that being in Karin's body could also mean she was in his body made him jump out of the bed and running towards to the door. He was already reaching for the handle, all thoughts on how he needed to get to his room fast but something made him stop.

There was pain in his chest and looking upon Karin's breasts, it made him remember two important things. First was that they probably hurt because they jiggled too much when he ran for the door, and second was that they were jiggling because he was not wearing a bra. Not just that of course.

He was still NAKED!

'Shit, I almost forgot. God knows what Karin would do to me if she sees me parading around the house naked in her body. And what if she figures out I just masturbated while being her?'

The thought made him more scared than thinking about what's happening to his body now. He was just too overwhelmed with curiosity and sexual needs that he didn't even think about his body and the consequences of playing with Karin's body.

'Okay, just calm down.' he told himself. 'First I have to clean up and wear her clothes again. Then maybe I'll pretend to be Karin and talk to her, thinking my body will still be me, acting innocent.'

Seeing that to be a good plan, he scanned the room for Karin's discarded clothes, picked them up and placed them on a chair. He looked at the bed to see any traces of the vaginal fluids that came out of her and he saw a few spots. He searched the room for wipes and was lucky to find one on the nightstand. There was also alcohol so he dabbed a bit of it and wiped the sheet. When he turned to look at the mirror, he saw that her cum was also able to reach it, due too how intense it was. He quickly cleaned that too and lastly he wiped Karin's pussy to hopefully remove all traces of his activity.

After the clean up he took a look at Karin's panty on the chair and saw how soaked it was. There was no way he could wear it and not have Karin find out. He threw the panty on the hamper near the closet and looked at Karin's drawers searching for a clean one. He tried the smallest drawer and luckily there they were.

'Okay, time to find something similar in color.'

He went through the pieces of underwear and at the bottom he found a red one of the same hue and design. He wore that quickly and went back to the chair where he was met with the bra.

'Oh man, how the hell do I wear this?' he thought as he held it in front of him. He studied the garment and saw the straps and the hook. He figured that since it looked like a small wife beater with hooks that he should just insert his arms on the straps and then hook it on the back. Putting it over his shoulders and her breasts was easy but now he had to clip the small hooks. He took a deep breath and with great concentration he held the two ends of the hook and eye and tried to hook them in place with trial and error. He tried to use the mirror to help him but he couldn't see with it so with patience and about 15 more tries he finally managed to make the bra hold itself in place. It didn't matter to him what it looked like behind or if it was proper so long as he hooked it somehow.

Wearing her short shorts and shirt was easy and then he used a comb to straighten her ruined hair. He looked at the mirror to see if there was still anything out of place and when he deemed Karin's body as presentable, he made his way out of the room.

Slowly he walked towards his own room and even tried to listen for any signs of his body. When silence was all he received he knocked on the door.

His heart was pounding heavily because any moment Karin in his body could be springing over him and beating him to a pulp. But would she even do that to her own body? Likely not so maybe Naruto was safe.

He waited for a response and when there was none after half a minute, he knocked again and called out his name.

"Naruto!" he said in Karin's voice in which he still found to be weird to hear as it was a girl's voice coming out of him instead of something deeper.

"Wait, I'll be right there." he then heard from the other side of the door in own voice.

'Is that how I sound like to other people?' he wondered. He wasn't able to think further about it though as the door knob sounded as it was turned and the door opened to reveal his real body.

"Ugh, hey sis. What's up?" his body asked him.

"Wait, wha?" Naruto stood there dumbfounded. His body was asking him a question calmly. And he called him sis. That meant he was thinking of him as Karin.

But if he's inside Karin's body, shouldn't that mean Karin was inside his? Right now it didn't seem to look that way though as his body was now looking at him curiously.

"What? Hey, you're the one who knocked on my door so tell me what is it you want so i can go back to watching basketball." his body now said, the mood looking annoyed.

"Uhm sorry." he apologized to himself which was totally weird. "Do you know when mom and dad will get home?"

"7 PM. Is that all?" his body raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ye-yes" he stuttered in reply.

"Well then if you don't mind." And his body closed the door and went back to his business.

"What just happened?" he whispered to himself.

He was getting confused at what just occured between him and his real body. If that was how his real body responded, calling him sis and looking easily annoyed then that was probably him inside that body. But that didn't make sense as he was in Karin's body.

But what if it was his personality still inside the body? What if the app let him possess Karin's body but his real body would still act as if it was his real self?

That made a good point for him. It would be like being in two bodies at once. Maybe it was a feature of the app. Maybe it split his soul, leaving the other half to take care of his body while he was out possessing someone else.

As he thought more about the possibilities that could be happening, he returned to Karin's room. It was only 5:30 PM which meant their parents won't be back home in one and a half more hour. With that much time he could still play with Karin's body but then the thought of having to clean up again made him go against the idea.

What he wanted was to get back to his original body. The thought of not being to go back to his body was starting to scare him. And then with that thought her heard a feminine voice inside his head.

_**So have you learned what you need about the girl you like?** _

"Huh, who said that?" he asked in surprise and looked around the room for the source of the voice but saw no one.

_**It's me, Navi, the fox girl you saw on the app's opening screen. It looks like you want to go back to your real body, am I right?** _

"Yes. Please, tell me how to get back." Naruto asked desperately.

_**Of course. You just have to close your eyes and relax for at least 30 seconds. That will help shut down the connection you have with this body. I suggest laying down on the bed while you do it. After all, once you are out of this body, Karin's mind will regain control although it will make her feel as if she has just woken up. She wouldn't have a memory of what you did while in her body. She would feel as if she went to sleep after doing the last thing she did before being possessed.** _

"That's good to hear. Who knows what would happen if she finds out what I was doing with her."

 _ **She wouldn't have a clue.**_ said Navi as she lightly giggled _ **. Now when you return to your body I suggest going through the manual of the app so you'll know what to do and not to do next time.**_

"I will."

_**See you later.** _

And then the voice he heard was gone. He followed her instructions and laid on the bed and closed his eyes. He let his mind go blank and after feeling something that's like a signal, he opened his eyes to find himself in his room, watching basketball.

"I'm back?"

He looked at his clothes and found them to be his own. The chest area was now flat and he placed a hand over his private area and felt that he had a dick once again. He took his phone which was on the right side of the bed and looked at his reflection to see that he indeed has returned.

He had a huge sigh of relief knowing he was back. What happened was so unbelievable and it even made him think it might just have been a dream. What if he had just woken up from it?

But why was he watching basketball right now? The last thing he remembered doing before taking over Karin's body was standing in the hallway and using the app on her. He wasn't the one who turned the TV on.

And then as if aware of his questions, his phone's screen lit up with a notification from the app.

**I hope you had a great experience with the trial. In case you want to know what your body did during the time you were gone, just press on the video file below. If you want to watch it later, just go through the app and look for Video Diary.**

'What my body did?'

Naruto pressed on the video immediately which showed a recording from his point-of-view. It started just as he was in the hallway earlier when he saw Karin and flicked the soul icon towards her. He saw Karin enter the room and then heard himself whisper.

"What the heck am I doing? Of course nothing's gonna happen."

He then went back to his room and threw his phone on the bed then opened the TV to watch basketball.

'So my real body thought that the app didn't work and went to watch the game. Can I forward this?' he thought and he tried to slide on the screen which to his expectation fast forwarded the video. It was at the part where he heard Karin's voice from the outside of the room.

'That's probably when I called out to my real body.' And so it was. The video showed exactly what Naruto would have seen were he in his original body during the time he was in Karin's. And that was a very useful feature of the app. Now he didn't have to worry about him not knowing what his real body will be doing because he could just watch it afterwards.

When the video ended, Naruto explored the app. To his surprise there were a lot of settings along with it.

Scheduling. It gave him the ability to possess someone at a set time. He just needs to set the time and flick the soul while pointing the phone towards the target person and he'll possess them when the said time comes. A time limit may also be set.

Another thing was that it wasn't restricted to only possessing girls, he could also possess guys. At that moment though he had no idea on what to do with that. The ideas starting to form on his head after learning about what he could do with the app was centering on Sakura.

He definitely had to insert his soul in her. He wanted to know more about her. She's the main reason he was enticed by the advertisement of the app. And tomorrow, it was a school day. She would be there. He would be there. And his phone armed with the app would be with him.

'I can't wait for tomorrow.'

A/N: That's all for this chapter. It's more of a transition chapter to what will come next which will be solo time as Sakura. Guess what Naruto will be doing when he's alone with her. Definitely more than just fingers (and suggestions would be welcome).

if there's any idea there that you have or you want me to possibly include in the next chapter, leave it in a review. And if you are enjoying this fic please do let me know not only by clicking on fav or follow but taking the time to tell me what you think of the story. Seeing actual written responses from readers instead of just numbers in favs or follows gives me more motivation and reason to continue writing. I'm more excited to write when I know the readers are looking forward to the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following day, the only thing Naruto could think about was inserting his soul in Sakura's body. For who knows whose power, the Soul Insert app really worked and as far as he knew he wasn't stuck in some sort of a dream.

Taking charge of Karin's body, it was so much fun and it really helped fill up his curiosity about a woman's body. He got to experience what it was like to have boobs, to have nipples that are more sensitive, to know what a pussy feels, smell and taste like and what a girl feels when it's stimulated. Heck he even got to experience an orgasm as a girl.

But that was all through Karin. She's his step sister and she definitely isn't Sakura. The app said 'know more about the girl you like'. Well today that was what he's gonna do so come lunch Naruto used the app to take control of someone who was sitting near Sakura's table. The girl had no one to eat with in lunch and it was a good thing cause he didn't want the trouble of having to converse with someone while in another body.

The possession happened in an instant as soon as he swiped the soul icon. When he opened his eyes he quickly scanned around and now just a table to his right was Sakura, and of course none other than Sasuke Uchiha who's her boyfriend and the person Naruto hated the most.

From the corner of his eye though he saw his body looking at him. It was such a weird sight to see but a thought hit him. When he possessed Karin, his body didn't know about the possession and was clueless at that time. This time though, he knows full well what the app can do and that his original body would somehow function just as he would do if he was controlling it.

With the body he possessed, he gave a wink to his real body and then he saw his real self smile. He made some hand gestures to let real him know he was gonna start eavesdropping on Sasuke and Sakura's conversation.

A minute in it almost made him regret listening. Sakura was asking Sasuke if he could come over because her parents will not be home for the evening and would only return past midnight. She was giving him that seductive look, almost made Naruto's heartbeat rise if only she was talking to him and not Sasuke.

He didn't wanna hear about that, how her crush asks her boyfriend if he could come over so they can screw around. It irked him to think that Sasuke was being intimate with her, that he's done things with her Naruto could only fantasize of doing.

And then Sasuke's reply surprised him. Apparently he had a lot of studying to do because of how many AP classes he has. He's the top of the class aside from being devilishly handsome that almost half the girls in school would be willing to spread their legs for him.

He supposed Sasuke would put off an opportunity like that so he could study but damn he didn't expect that. This made Sakura frown a bit and complain about how it was 3 weeks ago since they were able to have the opportunity to do something like what they could do later. Sasuke didn't reconsider and just told her to study too as he knew Sakura also had some exams coming up next week.

But that was freaking next week. Naruto would never do something like that. He was the type of guy who studies the night before and would never understand these honor students.

When the two started talking more of how their morning classes went, Naruto figured that was enough info that he got. He blanked his mind and in a few seconds he was back to his real body.

To his dismay the food was already finished and he didn't get to enjoy it. His friends Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji were talking about something he didn't have a clue of. He supposed the app didn't just give him the memory of his real body and he'd just have to watch it on the app later.

Right now though he had to make a decision. Sakura's parents wouldn't be home starting 8 in the evening and he could possess Sakura during that time and do what he wants with her. Due to the conversation he overheard though, there was this one idea that sprung out the back of his mind.

What if he just possessed Sasuke? Wouldn't that be better? Wouldn't that let him have sex with Sakura and not be in her body? To still have a dick he could... ugh, just the thought was making him fidget in his seat.

But then if he did that then it would be Sasuke's body doing that with her, even if it was his mind inside that body. He didn't want Sasuke nor Sasuke's body doing that with Sakura. And what would he say anyway? It's not like he can act like Sasuke. He wouldn't know a damn thing to say.

And then another thought came up. What if he possessed Sakura and then call his real body so that they can fuck? But then that would mean he would be Sakura and having sex with himself and that would just be weird. Also he didn't even want to have his own dick pounding his would be possessed pussy. Not to mention his real body may even make him suck his own dick, pweh.

And even if he did do that for the sake of his real body, it wasn't like he's gonna experience or even remember experiencing what his real body would. He'd only have a video recording via the app and it wasn't like you could feel that.

Speaking of video recording though, a brilliant plan just came up his mind. He finally decided that he would possess Sakura that evening and execute the plan. He opened the app and set the time of 8 PM and once the camera pointed at Sakura's direction, he flicked it, setting the time and target for the next soul insert.

...

Later that evening, Naruto was looking closely at the clock. It was 7:59 and the second hand was now ticking closer and closer to 12.

30 seconds.

15 seconds.

10

5

4

Three. Two. One.

And his vision faded to black again and when he opened his eyes he was inside a different room. The first thing he saw was a notebook with mathematical equations written on it. Then he noticed his hands which now were a lighter tone and more slender. Excitedly he turned around and searched for a mirror which he easily found on the nightstand near the study table.

He was met with pink hair and emerald eyes.

Sakura.

He was now in control of Sakura's body, just as he planned.

He stood still staring at her, brought up a hand to touch the skin of her face. It felt so smooth. Then he brought it to her lips. They were soft and moist. If only he could place his own lips against them right now.

"Sakura?" he then heard a loud call of her name from downstairs. It was a woman's voice which likely would be Sakura's mom. He already knew that Sakura's parents would be going out on a sort of 'date' and won't be back until late.

He walked to the door and opened it, got out of her room and crept towards the direction of the stairs where he saw Sakura's mom in the living room. He took a deep breath before trying to answer. After all, he didn't know if he would sound right when he spoke as Sakura.

"Ye-yes." he stuttered out loud, thankfully sounding not so different from Sakura.

"Your father and I are about to head off and won't be back until midnight. Make sure to sleep before 10 okay?"

"I will. Uhm, have a good time you two."

"Oh we will." Sakura's father appeared. Naruto was so surprised at how he looked. Actually for the both of them. None of them even resembled Sakura in the least. Her father's hair was in the shape of a star and he had a thick mustache.

Soon enough the front door was opened and out went the couple leaving him alone in the house.

'So glad I overheard her conversation with Sasuke earlier. Tonight's the perfect time.' he giggled internally as he rushed back into Sakura's room.

He already planned what he would do for the night and all of it he could do in less than two hours and he had more than enough time.

The first thing he did when he got back inside the room was search for Sakura's phone. It wasn't that hard to spot, a bright pink one that was placed on the study table. He took it and to his luck there was no passcode for it.

His heart raced at the thoughts had on what he could do with the phone. There were many things he could look at. Her messages, her call logs, her private photos and videos.

Naruto was getting torn. He knew very well Sakura is dating Sasuke, and if he tried opening her messages and photos he probably would only see things that would hurt him. Things that would remind him Sakura was not his. But that wasn't what mattered now for tonight, Sakura will be for him.

He took the chair of the study table and placed it near the foot of the bed. Then he placed the phone over it and positioned it in such a way the the front camera had a good view of the bed, and the person that will be on it.

'This is gonna be one heck of a show.' he snickered sinisterly. His plan was to masturbate while in Sakura's body, record it, act like he was Sakura, send the video to his own mail and then delete the evidences on Sakura's phone. Then he would have a video of Sakura to enjoy for himself so he wouldn't have to search up porn in the internet.

Before that though, there were things he had to do. It was only a guess but Naruto thought Sakura might have some special 'toys' hidden in her room, just like those girls he sees on the internet. He only had to find it if she has one and then use it to play with himself for the video.

"Alright, let's start with the drawers." he whispered. The drawers were on the right side of the room and on top of it he saw a picture frame of Sakura with Sasuke, probably on a date. It made him growl and he had to face the frame down so he wouldn't see it. When he gained composure, he pulled out the first drawer and to his surprise it was where her underwears were kept.

A huge blush appeared on his cheeks. There were a lot of them, in different colors but mostly red and pink. And more than that, a few of the panties were lacy.

'This must look so sexy on her. I wonder what she's wearing right now.' he thought but decided he would just look at it when the show begins. After enjoying browsing through her assorted pieces of sexy underwears and making sure there wasn't a hidden 'toy' underneath them, he closed the drawer and moved on to the next. The second drawer contained shirts, some of them Naruto remembered seeing Sakura wear before. He felt through them and found nothing hidden. For the third and last drawer, it contained shorts and some skirts, and must he say they were really small. He wondered when and where Sakura would have worn those things cause he's never seen her in them, well except maybe for the white skimpy shorts her body was wearing now. He guessed she used some of them when going to sleep.

Once more he dug his hand underneath the pieces of clothing and finally felt a hard box on the far side. He grabbed it and took it out. It didn't have any images nor writings on it so Naruto gave it a shake and something big and solid sounded. Right now he had no idea what it could contain so he decided to just open it.

Something long, cylindrical and brightly colored pink fell on his lap. When he looked down to see what it was, he gave out a loud womanly shriek as he saw the dildo on him and quickly slapped it away with his hand, sending it flying to the other side of the room.

"Oh my god!" he breathed out. He was looking exactly for something like that but damn was he not prepared to actually see it. Sakura actually had one.

'Get a hold of yourself Naruto. You know you're gonna need it.' he said to himself.

He slowly got up from the floor and looked at the direction of the toy. A bit nervous he stepped closer towards it and now being given a good look, he could see that it not only was a dildo, it was a dildo shaped like a real penis, with a bit of curve, a mushroom shaped head and even balls. At the end looked like some kind of a switch and if Naruto had to guess, this thing must be the vibrating kind.

Imagining that made him think of Sakura sitting down naked with legs spread wide open with the vibrating dildo inside her. It made him feel so horny, so excited to be able to see just what Sakura would look like in real life doing that.

Suddenly he felt an itch building up between his legs and he knew Sakura's body was starting to get turned on. Naruto may not have been turned on by the toy but Sakura's body definitely had a different reaction for it. Like it was yearning for it and Naruto could feel he was beginning to get wet down there and squirming his thighs together was giving him that good feeling just like when he was in Karin's body.

'I should just get it.'

And so he did. It felt really weird to hold a penis shaped object so he imagined that it was just like his own so it wouldn't feel as awkward. He wasn't gay in anyway and never had he thought he'd be holding a dildo in his life but right now he was in a girl's body and girl's are supposed to like that thing.

He wouldn't turn gay if he does this right? Or start to get transgender feelings?

Well he damn hoped he doesn't because he knew he would always like being a guy and that girls, especially Sakura would always be what he prefers.

He didn't dwell too much on inpecting the pink toy. He had something to do and he should start as soon as possible so he made his way back in front of the bed again and set up Sakura's phone. He opened the camera app, set it to the front camera and pressed the record video button. Hopefully Sakura still had a lot of free memory.

The angle was perfect and standing in front of it, Naruto could see Sakura's face up to just her knees which was all he needed.

Now all he had to do was act like he was Sakura and then do this show for himself. He'll do his best to do the sexiest voice Sakura can make and the most erotic moves she can do.

"Na-naruto." he tried to say his name sexily as he looked at the camera and did it make him shiver hearing it. He was so gonna have fun with this video for a long time.

After taking a deep breath, Naruto grabbed her red shirt and lifted them up, exposing Sakura's breasts.

'She's not wearing a bra?' he took notice as he saw her on the phone's screen. He stood looking at it for quite a while, blood rushing to his cheeks at the sight before him. This would be the first time he'll get to see her naked.

Her breasts were of good shape, not the largest, not even as big as Karin's but this was Sakura's and that alone made it worth the trouble. From her breasts he looked down at her waist. Damn she was sexy as hell. That hourglass figure and toned abs, she must have worked hard for it. He ran his hands from her abs up to cup her breasts, letting out a sultry moan as he closed his eyes. He began slowly massaging them and placed her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers, light pinching on them which let out even sexier sounds from Sakura's lips. It wasn't even Naruto voluntarily trying to sound those sexy noises. They were naturally being let out with each pleasurable feeling he's getting from having Sakura's more sensitive parts stimulated. And each stimulation made him feel wetter down there and rubbing his hips together wasn't enough.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He unbuttoned Sakura's shorts, unzipped it and let it down the floor. She was wearing pink panties, clearly with a wet spot in front and as sexy as it looked on her he needed that off too. He got closer to the camera to focus on her hips, grabbed the hem and erotically took them off.

His jaw dropped at the sight. It was beautiful. Sakura was so beautiful.

Her pussy was cleanly shaved and the lips plump. The slit showed only a little bit of her inner lips and when he used his fingers to open them up, it revealed one of the most, if not the prettiest pussies he's ever seen.

Plump outer lips, cute inner ones and a little clit on the top. She was dripping her vaginal fluids down the inner side of her thighs, prompting Naruto to scoop up some of it, bring his fingers inside the source to take more of it and bring it to his mouth. He looked at the camera as he tasted Sakura for the first time.

It was tantalizing. He couldn't describe the taste but she definitely tastes better than Karin. If only he could be in this room right now in his own body he wouldn't waste a moment to pin down Sakura, spread her legs and just eat her out until she dries. He'd definitely make Sakura feel good and she'd be screaming his name instead of Sasuke's.

He can't do it with this app though so he'd settle for this video for the meantime. After giving a good view of her pussy for the camera, Naruto readjusted the angle of it so it could take a video of him while he masturbated as Sakura.

He sat down and spread his lega wide giving a nice view and brought two fingers down once again, this time inserting them knuckles-deep into her core. There was no resistance indicating Sakura's indeed done it with Sasuke before. He shook that thought off and focused on his fingers.

The moment he began to slide them in and out, the good feeling began. He had so little reference and experience as to how one could feel with their vaginal walls being stimulated but it was more intense now that he was in Sakura's body. It was as if it hasn't been stimulated for quite some time. Sakura did mention it had been 3 weeks.

Naruto laid back and let himself immerse in the feeling of his fingers on her walls. Despite the sensations becoming overwhelming, he still remembered about how this was supposed to be a show.

"Oh Naruto. Ah!" he moaned out. "Oh, I wish you were here with me. Ooh. I wish this was your cock inside my cunt."

It sounded so erotic it gave him chills yet it was weird at the same time. The fact he was hearing it in Sakura's voice made him feel even hornier but the other fact that it was he who was saying that, of wanting to have a cock inside was also weird as hell. Despite that though he was enjoying it. Pleasure is pleasure no matter what. If he dives deeper in the role he'd get a better reward.

This reminded him of what was just beside him on the bed. He turned his head to his right and saw the pink dildo. He was still hesistant but ultimately summoned the courage to take it. He stared at it for a few seconds, preparing himself for what he was about to do

He spat on the toy with a good amount to add lubrication and spread it evenly. Wrapping his hand around it felt so weird but he knew he'd probably get used to it later once it was inside. He sat up on the bed to get a good view of Sakura's widespread legs on the phone's screen and positioned the head of the dildo at her entrance.

'This is so... fuck... just do it.' he screamed to himself internally and pushed the toy inside, half the length of it easily slipping inside her awaiting core. Her walls easily stretched as inch-by-inch was slowly engulfed until Naruto has pushed the entire length inside except for the other end which were in the shape of the balls.

It made Naruto arch his back and neck as he was filled completely. It felt so diffferent from just fingers and although he expected it to hurt, it didn't. It gave a feeling of fullness and even though he couldn't explain why, it somehow felt good being filled up like that and have your walls stretched that much.

'I really have a fake dick inside me.' he dwelled and when he was already adjusted, he began to pump the dildo in and out, only slowly and by a few inches first but then the pace proved not enough. He wanted it faster and so he increased the speed which in turn upped the sensations it gave.

It was already becoming an unconscious act for him and he didn't even realize his other hand was already on her left breast massaging it as he let himself lay back down on the bed as he masturbated in front of the camera. Squishing sounds could be heard from down her pussy as more juices flowed down. Naruto wanted so badly to come and he pumped even harder and faster He was moaning unrestrained and he could feel the upcoming orgasm building up slowly. He figured it could come any minute as he focused on further increasing the pace but then when it built up, it only slowly went down.

It frustrated him that he couldn't climax just like he did with Karin. Maybe Sakura's body just achieved it harder. He didn't know much about girls' masturbation and he thought maybe he was doing something wrong. Maybe it was the position.

He then got up and assumed all-fours. It felt so dirty getting in that position but it was his favorite to see girls do in porn. The camera had a very good view of her ass and pussy and from there he continued to pump the dildo. As he was doing that, there was this instance that he felt a jolt of immense pleasure which made him groan out loud.

'What was that?' he questioned as that was the first time he felt that much intense of a feeling. It felt as if he hit some certain spot inside her to elicit it.

'Oh yeah, girls' have a G-spot, how the hell did I not remember?' he finally got reminded. 'I should find it.'

And so he searched for it, trying different sorts of angle with the dildo and after almost a minute he finally found it.

'Oh right there. Ah, it feels so good!'

He found it to be in the front wall of Sakura's core and the perfect angle of holding the dildo to hit it. And as soon as he was able to constantly hit it, he pounded on it with no mercy.

"Ah! Oh my, ah, this is so... so fucking good!" he gasped out. It was hard to assume that position as he only supported himself with one hand while the other continuously pumped the toy in and out of her. Now he could feel once more he was nearing the climax and instinctively his left hand let go of the support it gave which made his upper body fall on the bed while it reached down her forgotten clit in which he began to rub furiously.

He had no coordination whatsoever but the desperate need to climax was able to have him nearly synchronize the movement of his right hand as it fucked himself with the dildo and his left hand's fingers as they rubbed her pleasure nub. And soon enough he finally reached the most intense orgasm he's ever felt in his entire life.

"Ahh! I'm coming!" he screamed out as her core spasmed hard and his whole body shook when the climax hit him. Her pussy sprayed out more juices, contracting so violently it shot so hard some drops hit the phone's screen.

When the orgasm finally died down, Naruto could only let himself fall on the bed, almost losing all the strength in his body.

"Sakura-chan... that felt so amazing." he breathed out. He was panting hard, feeling a bit tired. With his remaining strength he pulled out the dildo inside and brought it near his face. It was glistening with Sakura's juices and Naruto wanted so badly to taste it if not for the toy having the appearance of a penis. No way he was gonna bring that thing in his mouth or even lick it so he just scooped up some of the juices with two fingers and brought it to his mouth to be sucked. It tasted delicious. If only Sakura's body is of a contortionist he'd waste no time licking her soaked pussy right then.

He laid down to rest for a few minutes until he recovered. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and learned only around 20 minutes have passed He's still got a lot of time to do what he wanted with Sakura's body.

And so he did.

For the next half hour he tried with several positions, first with the dildo placed vertically on the chair while he rode it, bouncing up and down on the toy which he found to hit the pleasure spot even easier. And as he bounced so did Sakura's boobs which he found so mesmerizing to watch. He got even more into the act, speaking dialogues he'd want to hear from Sakura and making them sound as erotic as possible.

His screams in her body got even louder when he finally tried the vibrating function of the dildo. He never imagined girls' could feel this good. He thought it was the guy who benefitted and felt more pleasure during sex but expriencing it himself as a girl proved otherwise. He had three more orgasms during that stretch and it was then he decided that would be enough for the night.

He was already exhausted. He grabbed Sakura's phone and found it still recording. It surprised him it had a memory that large to capture all that. Quickly he logged in using a cloud storage app and uploaded the video file there. Thanks to Sakura's fast internet connection it was done in 3 minutes. After checking that it was successfully uploaded and that it was playing, which he almost just wanted to do so after seeing how hot the video looked, he logged out of the account and erased all traces of his activity in the phone, including the video file. Once he gets back to his original body, he'll enjoy every single second of it.

Once done, he proceeded to clean up the mess. He searched the room for some tissue paper but found wet wipes instead. He cleaned the dildo first and placed it back in the box and inside the drawer it was hidden.

Then he wiped Sakura's pussy and thighs which had become soaked with the fluids and even her armpits as the body sweated quite a bit after what he's done. When he deemed it clean enough, he wore the pink panties even though it still had that small wet spot, then her shorts and her shirt. Thankfully there was no bra this time.

It was time for him to get back to his original body. Just as he did when he possessed Karin, he laid down on the bed and emptied his mind. He was already drifting until he heard a knock on the door of the bedroom.

"Sakura?"

(TBC)

A/N: It had been a long time. I've been busy and I wanted to make sure this chapter would be good and not half-assed worked upon. I hope you enjoyed it and make sure to hit that kudos button if you like it and the subscribe button for more. As you just saw, someone was in the house and called out to Sakura. Who could it be? Her parents? Sasuke? His real body?

Find out on the next chapter of Soul Insert. If you want to though, you can even vote who you want to see on the other side of the door. Just leave it on a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sakura?" a voice suddenly sounded from behind the door. Naruto who was about to return to his own body was interrupted and it made him shoot up from the bed in utter surprise.

'Fuck, who the hell is that? I thought no one's gonna be home?' thought Naruto. His heart almost came out of his chest hearing that voice and from the position he was in, of almost being caught.

His deed was already done and he was just less than a minute from getting out of Sakura's body but the person on the other side prevented him from doing so. And now what's worse is there's no way he can clear his mind now that there was someone calling out to him.

"Sakura, I'm gonna come in." the voice announced and he heard the doorknob click.

'Shit, I must have forgotten to lock the door.'

He was panicking. He never prepared for any other situations happening, especially not someone barging in the house and in Sakura's room when no one should be. The door slowly opened wide which had Naruto sitting still until he was met with the face of the uninvited intruder.

"Sasuke?" he uttered the said intruder's name as it came to full view. What the heck was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be studying at home? "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Surprised?" smirked the Uchiha. "Well I realized that it really has been quite long since we've spent some alone time together. I've already finished studying so I decided to come here."

Sasuke then shut the door and this time locked it. Naruto gulped seeing that because from the conversation that he eavesdropped on them, he had an idea of where things were going. And damn he didn't like it.

He watched as Sasuke walked closer to his position and he froze as he sat beside him, all unaware that it was Naruto inside his girlfriend's body.

"No welcome kiss for me?" Sasuke looked at him confused. He probably expected Sakura to be running for him to meet him in a hug and kiss, considering this was a surprise visit from her boyfriend. But why the heck would Naruto do that? Sasuke's his most hated person for being Sakura's boyfriend.

"Sakura, you seem a bit odd tonight?" Sasuke noticed. "Are you still mad at me for declining it at lunch?"

And now Naruto was being asked by questions he didn't know what to answer to. What was he supposed to do? What would Sakura say in this situation? This is the reason why he made sure Sakura would be alone when he possessed her because there was no way he'd know how to act and speak like her.

But if he doesn't at least try, he's gonna be exposed.

'Ah, fuck it just say something.' he screamed to himself.

"No Sasuke. I'm not mad at you. It's just... I'm really surprised. I'm happy you came to visit." Naruto replied, doing his best to imitate that sweet tone of Sakura's voice whenever she spoke with Sasuke.

'Aw man, I shouldn't have said that last part.' he scoffed at himself. And he was proven right when the way Sasuke looked at him changed from worry to being lustful. Naruto could feel it. Sasuke was looking at his lips. And before he knew what was happening, Sasuke has already pulled him closer and kissed him.

Naruto was frozen in place at what just transpired. There he was, inside the body of the girl he likes, locking lips with her boyfriend in her room, the two of them alone.

He was freaking kissing a guy!

His first kiss was with a guy!

His eyes were wide open and it took a few seconds before he got out from the initial shock of the kiss and when his mind was able to think again, he pulled his face away from Sasuke and pushed him away on instinct, surprising him. With the lithe body of Sakura though, he wasn't able to get away from his hold.

"What's wrong kitten? I thought you said you're happy to see me? Why'd you push me away?" Sasuke once again stared at him not understanding what's the matter with his girlfriend. Sakura's never pushed him like that before.

Naruto on the other hand was about to spit off the taste of Sasuke's lips but immediately hearing him ask what's wrong reminded Naruto that he was Sakura for that moment and until he finds a way to empty his mind.

But how? Sasuke was there and got forbid if he kisses him again. How will he get the Uchiha to leave the room? Should he just ask him to go back home? But then that would be out of place for Sakura to say, especially since just the morning earlier she was practically begging him to come.

"Sorry, I..." Naruto tried to finds words to explain his actions but struggled. He looked at Sasuke and for a very unexpected reason, he found himself staring at his face.

Jet-black hair. Obsidian eyes. Pale, smooth skin.

He looked so handsome.

It made Naruto's heart beat rise and he could feel his cheeks heating up.

He was actually looking at Sasuke Uchiha. His rival. And he was finding him attractive, so much that he couldn't keep his eyes away.

'What the heck am I doing? Why am I looking at him this way? Don't tell me I'm fucking turning gay for Sasuke?' his mind panicked inside. He's never looked at guys that way before. This couldn't be happening. There has to be an explanation.

Sakura.

Yes. It was probably Sakura's subconscious. Her body was just reacting as it normally would to Sasuke's presence and her feelings were mixing with Naruto's own. That's why he was finding him attractive and right now staring at his lips once more.

"Sakura, I'm sorry about earlier. Come on, let me make it up to you." Sasuke whispered to him and slowly inched his face closer again. "Okay?"

"Okay." Naruto responded, his mouth uttering the word without even thinking about it. What else was he supposed to do? He couldn't think of any other way. What's left to do was to just go through with it. Once they're done and Sasuke leaves, then he'll go back to his body. He'll let Sakura's subconscious take over.

And with that he found himself kissing Sasuke again. This time the initial disgust was slowly fading away. His lips were slowly relaxing and even though he didn't want to, he was starting to like the feeling of it. He tried responding by pushing back against Sasuke's lips to which the Uchiha did the same. A moan escaped from Naruto and as soon as his lips parted, Sasuke took the opportunity to insert his tongue inside his mouth. It surprised Naruto but he instinctively responded back. The two of them swirled their tongues against each other as they made out sloppily while they held each other.

Naruto couldn't remember how long they exchanged kisses until he was pushed down on the bed by Sasuke and he loomed over him. His eyes looked at him with lust and hunger and without warning he kissed Naruto on the neck, making him moan out loudly. It was an erogenous spot of Sakura that Sasuke was well aware of and it had Naruto squirming under him.

As Sasuke continued to nip down on her neck, his hands found their way under Sakura's shirt and her toned abs. He lightly caressed over her skin until his hands found her breasts. He gave them a gentle squeeze much, giving Naruto sensations he's never felt before.

To be touched by somebody else. It was a whole different feeling. It felt so much better. He wanted more.

"Ah, Sasuke touch me more!" he gasped out, desperate for Sasuke's hands to fondle her breasts more.

"If you say so." Sasuke responded. He helped Naruto sit up for a while and took her shirt off, exposing Sakura's upper body for the both of them to see. Sasuke on the other hand also took his shirt off, revealing a toned chest and washboard abs. The sight had Naruto staring.

'I never thought Sasuke would have this kind of body.' he wondered in amazement. He now was definitely admiring the body of his rival.

As soon as Sasuke threw their shirts off to some part of the room, he pinned Naruto down once more and kissed him from his lips, to his neck, his collar bone and finally her left breast. He sucked on the orb while his left hand played with the right one. His tongue worked its magic on her nipple, swirling all around it which shot immense amount of pleasure all over Sakura's possessed body. All Naruto could do was let Sasuke take the reigns as he tried his best to control the moans coming out of him.

His whole body was squirming, especially his legs as he felt incredibly hotter and wetter at Sakura's core. It was due to Sasuke's stimulation and it made Naruto ache to have her pussy touched. His actions weren't left unnoticed by Sasuke though and just as Naruto wanted, Sasuke's other hand trailed down his waist and slipped under her shorts and panty. Naruto felt it as Sasuke spread her lower lips and inserted two fingers into her core.

"Sakura, you're so wet down here." exclaimed Sasuke as he began to finger her pussy in and out in a steady rhythm while he mouthed her other breast. Naruto couldn't contain his moans anymore and chose to just let go. His hips bucked in sync with Sasuke's fingers and he felt a huge desire to have something fill him up there that was bigger than just two fingers.

Yes, Naruto, straight guy who liked only girls, and exclusively Sakura was beginning to have thoughts of having another guy's dick to be sheathed inside him. But Jashin forbid him to say that out loud. Then Sasuke pulled away from her breast and looked down on him. Naruto knew he was probably going to take it up another level. It scared and excited him at the same time.

"Lift your hips up for me kitten." ordered Sasuke and Naruto did as said. Sasuke took a firm grasp on her shorts and slid them off her legs. Now Naruto was just covered with her panty all for Sasuke to see.

He saw Sasuke lick his lips as he dived down and licked her soaked panty and sucked on it. Naruto's back arched uncontrollably at the sensation and before he knew it Sasuke has the piece of cloth between his teeth and slid them off which now fully exposed her dripping pussy.

"You know, I've been thinking about it ever since the last time you asked me." Sasuke started to say as he pushed Naruto's legs apart and hovered his face just above her pussy. "I want to try it now, eating your pretty little flower. Sounds good Saku?"

'He wants to eat Sakura's pussy?' Naruto was surprised. He already knew what a finger felt like, what a clit being rubbed felt like and what a fake penis felt like. But a tongue, a wet, soft and slippery tongue. How much better would that feel?

"Yeah, Sasuke." he groaned out it reply. Now he definitely wanted to experience it and he didn't care anymore of the consequences. A blow to his masculinity, daring to cross the line between being straight or gay, of having transgender thoughts and desires, he didn't give a fuck about any of it at the moment. He wanted Sasuke to eat him.

"What's that my kitten?"

"Yeah I want it."

"Want what?" Sasuke asked again, this time teasing him, obviously wanting him to say it or even beg for him to do it. Naruto didn't want to but what choice did he have? He couldn't take anymore waiting. He was so lost in sexual desire that he'd do anything.

"I want you eat my pussy Sasuke. Please." he whimpered. Sasuke smirked and began to kiss the inside of his thigh while his hands ran up and down the outside. He kissed from just above his knees going up until near the lips only to cross to the other side and down again to the lower thigh.

He was teasing Naruto, and now he was even more desperate for Sasuke to take him there with his mouth. Sakura's pussy flowed with even more of her juices as Sasuke watched it drip down her thighs and on the cover of the bed.

"Sa-sasuke... please." Naruto pleaded. "Stop teasing."

"Okay. I just wanted to see how much you want it." he said back and finally he licked her slit from bottom to top, taking in as much of her juices as he could.

"Oohh! Sasuke please more!"

And Sasuke did just as his girl wanted. First he nibbled on her outer lips, plump with arousal and then with his thumbs, he spread her slit wide open to reveal her heavily moist vagina. Sasuke stuck his tongue out and ran it up and down just as one would lick an ice cream cone. It turned Naruto into mush. No sensation could ever come close to this feeling, it was the best but soon he'd find out there was something even better when Sasuke went further up and his tongue brushed her clit.

"Ah fuck!" he scream out. Sasuke looked up with his eyes to see the reaction of his girlfriend and it was quite a sight. He should have done this before if only to see Sakura writhing and moaning in pleasure like that. The sounds she made, it was music to his ears and he was gonna make her moan out more.

Just as he did with her nipples earlier, he swirled his tongue around her clit and finally took it in his mouth. He gave an experimental suck and it sent his girlfriend arching her back under him. He could feel her legs as they squeezed around his upper body, wanting to push him towards her even further. He had to push them outwards though as she ended up closing her pussy as she squeezed.

Once Naruto was able to relax for a moment, Sasuke continued with his work on her clit and this time inserted two fingers again in her vagina. As he was busy licking and sucking on her clit, he started to pump his fingers in and out, pressing firmly on her front walls where Sasuke knew her G-spot was located. It made Naruto cry out like there was no tomorrow.

"Ah, ah, oh my god! Sasuke! Ah!"

Sasuke didn't hold back. He pumped even faster and sucked even harder. Her pussy was overflowing now and Sasuke's fingers heavily soaked as it glided smoothly against her ribbed, warm and tight walls. In just a few more seconds he felt her tensing and soon afterwards she climaxed.

"Oh, oh fuck!" Naruto screamed as his orgasm hit. Her walls spasmed hard and his body trashed under Sasuke. Her pussy squirted more and more of the hot juices and Sasuke was right there to lap it all up.

It took a while for Naruto's orgasm to fade and there he laid on the bed breathing heavily. He could feel how wet the bed cover was after how much juice her pussy sprayed out and also when Sasuke withdrew his fingers. He saw Sasuke lick on the juice coated fingers.

"You taste real good. I suppose this won't be the last time I do this for you." Sasuke said after he finished sucking on his fingers. Then he got out of the bed and with Naruto looking at him, he removed his shorts along with his boxers to finally reveal his 'unattended' manhood.

"Well, looks like it's my turn now."

TBC

A/N:

So we stop at that part. I thought it best to leave a cliffy on this one so you guys can try to imagine the things that might happen in the next chapter. A tip will be that this story takes ideas from the original Tamashii: Insert hentai anime and Naruto's position right now is like that of Arisa.

Anyway, thank you for those who left their thoughts on the story via comments, especially those who gives suggestions. I'll just see if I can incorporate any of them although I already have scenea planned out.

And I know what some might be thinking, this chapter seems kinda gay if we look at it that Naruto is still a guy doing it with another guy (despite him being in a girl's body). I hope I didn't turn you off but that's what's really gonna happen between them. As people say anyway, it's not gay if the balls don't touch. Naruto doesn't have any balls here. Always imagine that it's Sakura's body doing things even if Naruto's name pops up.

Well, until next time. Leave your thoughts. I appreciate it a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto stared petrified at Sasuke's now unclothed erection. He was so not ready for any of this and definitely the thing that's right in front of him. The thing was long and thick, well above average if Naruto knew anything of what that thing was supposed to be for most of the guys. And here he once thought and hoped Sasuke had a smaller equipment just because of how he hated the guy.

His assumption was wrong though and the proof was inching slowly to his face and lining up to his mouth. It gave him goosebumps. Never had he seen another guy's dick this close and this hard. It was pulsing and the foreskin was pulled back tightly revealing an angry red tip.

"Come on kitten." he heard Sasuke nudge him, telling him that there was a dick he had to give a blowjob to.

'Shit. What the hell am I gonna do? Should I suck it? I can't slip up and let him know it's not really Sakura in this body. But a dick, there's no way I can do this. I ain't fucking gay.'

His mind was heavily conflicted and he struggled to decide on what he should do next. He might have taken that kiss from Sasuke but for him to wrap his lips around that thing of his, it was making him nauseous.

Sasuke didn't appear to want to wait though and he lightly held Naruto behind his head and brought his dick closer to his lips. It looked larger as it became closer and when it was an inch away, Naruto finally took a grip of himself and looked away, greatly confusing Sasuke who expected him to take on the head.

"Sakura." he asked concerned but deep inside Sasuke was getting impatient.

"So-sorry." Naruto said in excuse as he tried to think hard of an explanation for his actions. The real Sakura would probably have that dick deep in he throat a minute ago but he wasn't her. He gotta get away. And that was when he thought of something that could work.

He grabbed hold of his stomach and made a pained expression while looking at Sasuke. "My stomach hurts. I need to go to the bathroom."

He did his best to make it sound that he was deep in distress with the nonexistent pain on his stomach and he got out of bed and ran for the door. When he got to the hallway he looked left and right, trying to figure out where the bathroom was. He's got no clue. He didn't have time to survey the house. He just hoped that the bathroom was the door on the far-end of the hallway like the one in his house. He sprinted for it as he heard Sasuke calling out to him from Sakura's bedroom.

He didn't answer back though and he quickly turned the knob of the door and pulled it open. To his relief he was met with the sight of a toilet and shower curtains. He immediately locked the door and took a seat on the toilet.

"Sakura!" he heard Sasuke call out to him again, this time much closer, probably just behind the bathroom door. "Hey are you okay?"

"I, I'm fine." Naruto answered. "My stomach just started to, ughh, hurt. I'll be back in a few minutes. Just wait for me in my bedroom."

There was silence for a few seconds and Sasuke thought of what he should do. Sakura was totally acting strange and he was starting to get worried. In the end though he decided to just go wait for her.

"Okay. I'll wait for you there. Just call out to me if you need any help."

"I will." Naruto said. Then he heard footsteps which meant Sasuke did just as he said he would. And now that Sasuke and his 'equipment' was far away, Naruto could finally try to relax and clear his mind.

It was going to be difficult but he did his best. He inhaled and exhaled in a slow controlled manner and closed his eyes. He tried imagining himseld going back to his body and to blank out any thought of Sasuke and Sakura. It took a while, probably around two minutes but he did it.

When finally felt that familiar sensation of him returning to his body, he quickly opened his eyes to find himself back in his room, playing a game of NBA 2K on his computer. He gave a huge sigh of relief knowing he was back to his body and far away from Sasuke. Seriously he feared he wouldn't be able to go back with Sasuke calling out to him like that. He thought he wouldn't go away but he eventually did return to the bedroom.

Now there was probably something bad happening inside Sakura's room right now. Sakura would regain consciousness and control of her body and find herself sitting on the toilet naked and then find Sasuke waiting in her room also naked. She would probably freak out not knowing how she ended up in a situation like that. Sasuke would tell her what they did and she wouldn't remember.

Sakura might even think Sasuke was responsible for her lost memories. Gave her something to drink which put her in a drunken like state where she couldn't remember anything. Think he took advantage of her and lose her trust. Possibly even break up with him.

Naruto smirked at the thought of that. It was very likely to happen and now he couldn't wait for tomorrow to see what would happen between the two. If they break up, all that molesting he took from Sasuke would be so worth it.

Now it was time to check his Google drive for the video file he sent to himself. The video of him masturbating as Sakura. Just the thought of it made him shiver. There was no way he would wait for tomorrow to check it out. After logging in to his account, he easily saw the file and downloaded it, taking at least a minute. When it finished he quickly clicked on the file and it opened with VLC. On the screen appeared Sakura and she was now beginning to take her clothes off. There was still sound and Naruto turned the volume down. He'd be dead if any sexuals sounds came from his bedroom.

His eyes were glued to the screen. There stood Sakura naked, her fingers reaching deep in her pussy to gather her juices and then she took it out to taste it, giving a seductive look on the camera. Naruto quivered in his seat and goosebumps formed all over his body. He was now rock hard and he could see a tent on his boxers. Carefully he freed his erection from the restrictive clothing, grabbed it and began to jerk himself off to the video of Sakura. She was already sitting on the bedside with her legs wide open for a good view of her pussy and her fingers were being pumped hard and fast in and out of it. Naruto did the same with his erection and because of how much the sight of Sakura fingering herself turned him on, it didn't take long before he neared climax. He pumped his dick even faster and now he was about to...

"Naruto!" A voice sounded from the direction of his door along with three loud knocks. It shocked the soul out of Naruto and he rushed to tuck his dick back in his boxers, pressing Alt+F4 in record time. "It's late. You better stop playing that video game now or I'm gonna have to barge in and put you to sleep."

It was his mom. His scary mom. His heart must have been beating twice as fast as soon as he heard her call out to him, almost getting caught if not for him remembering to lock the door before he possessed Sakura and now he trembled at his mother's 'threat' to put him to sleep. She likely wasn't joking.

"O-okay mom." he stuttered in fear on his response.

"Okay. Well, good night Naru-chan." his mom wished to him, her voice sounding utterly sweet, a total reverse of how she sounded just a few seconds ago.

"Good night mom." Naruto said back. He heard footsteps on the hallway and figured she must have returned back down to the living room.

He gave out a huge sigh of relief. That was really close. Not so much to his surprise, his dick was now soft thanks to the scare he just received. He wasn't even able to reach orgasm and he was so close. He wanted nothing more that to watch that video but his mom altered the mood and he knew he better go to sleep now. He shut the computer down and went to bed. He flicked the lights off and tried to go to sleep.

That night went on to be one of the hardest nights for him to fall asleep.

...

The next day, Naruto woke up with a raging morning wood. It was all thanks to the events last night. He dreamt about Sakura and him doing it with her. (Thankfully not Sasuke.) He woke up a bit early even with the difficulty of going to sleep with his mind thinking all about the video but now this time he can finally get to watch it. He took his phone and prepared his bath towel. He was the type of guy who took a bath before going to bed and then one in the morning because of his mom's upbringing. When he was in the bathroom, he addressed his problem as he watched Sakura pleasuring herself in the video. He had not come as hard as he did before that time. After his long awaited release, he cleaned himself under the shower.

At school.

Naruto was met with a very unfamiliar sight at school and the thing was, he liked it. Just as he hoped last night would happen today at lunch he saw that Sasuke and Sakura were not eating on the same table. They must have had a fight after he returned to his body. Naruto wanted to know what happened.

On the usual table the two sat at remained Sasuke, along with his friends Suigetsu and Juugo. He looked like he was being interrogated, especially by the silver haired guy Suigetsu. Juugo appeared concerned but it didn't look like he wanted to ask questions. He just sat there and listened as the two other guys talked.

On the far side of the room was Sakura and her girl friends. There was Ino, her best friend and the captain of the girls' volleyball team. She had blond hair and if Naruto were to admit, he'd say she looked hot, sexy, and damn that butt was Kardashian like. But of course it wasn't like he was interested in her. He knew which girls looked hot but it was only Sakura that he wants.

Just like in Sasuke's table, the girls around Sakura were swarming her, probably asking her what happened between her and Sasuke that they didn't want to eat next to each other. He couldn't hear anything though and he thought it probably would be best to possess another person again so he could eavesdrop.

Now, who should he choose to listen to? If he possessed one of the girls in Sakura's table, he might be forced to join in the conversation. He might slip up. On the other hand he could listen to Sasuke. Juugo certainly didn't look like the type to speak so it would be easier to blend in. And then he thought, he's never tried possessing a guy before. He didn't even know if it would work. The app said it was so he could know more about the girl he liked. Did that mean he could only possess girls?

Well, only one way to find out. He took his phone and opened the app. To his surprise, a pop-up message appeared before him with the heading, 'Did you know?'.

Under it an informational text was written.

Whenever you're possessing a body, your original body can always use the app to stop a possession in progress. Just click on the possession in progress and press cancel and you'll be back into your original body in an instant.

If you want to know more on all the things you can do with this app and the unlockable features, just go to the manual.

'Wait a minute, it can do that? Why didn't I know this before? And unlockables? What features are those?'

Naruto decided he would check that out as soon as he got home. He really should have tried to learn more about the app before. Well thanks to the sudden info, he learned that there was another way to return to his body. Maybe there are other ways too. Right now however he should try to possess Juugo so he aimed the camera at him and flicked the soul icon.

And a few seconds later he was looking at Sasuke and Suigetsu talking. He successfully gained control of Juugo, a guy. The app lets you possess anyone regarding of gender.

"Come on Sasuke, just tell me what happened." he heard Suigetsu insist on Sasuke. Naruto turned to look at the Uchiha and he appeared to be getting annoyed. Naruto felt a shiver over his body being this close to Sasuke again. After all just last night he shared some pretty intimate moments with him.

"Fine. If only to keep that loud mouth of yours shut." Sasuke groaned, finally giving up to Suigetsu.

"Yeah, now we're talking. So, what did you do?"

"I didn't fucking do anything wrong. Sakura's the one who's acting strange last night. Remember how I turned her down at lunch yesterday? Well, I finished up with my assignments and studying fast as soon as I got home. Then I snuck out to her house. I have a spare key and I planned on surprising her. I knocked on her bedroom and when I opened the door she was surprised to see me. From that moment though she acted unusual. She didn't greet me with a hug or kiss and I thought it was because of what happened at lunch. I finally sat next to her on her bed and kissed her but then she pushed me away. She's never done that before. I apologized for turning her down at lunch and promised to make it up to her. She said okay to it and then we, you know, got to business."

"Hehe. You don't need to tell me about that." Suigetsu quickly reminded him. He did not need any explicit details on what Sasuke was doing with Sakura.

"I know. So I did something for her and she seemed to like it a lot. Then when I said it was my turn, she hesitated to 'return the favor'. She reasoned her stomach hurt and locked herself in the bathroom. I followed her but she told me to just wait in her room. So I did but then when she finally returned, she looked stunned to see me. She began asking what I was doing in her room, *cough* naked *cough* and why she was in bathroom, also *cough*. It's like she didn't have a clue, didn't remember. So I reminded her of what we did. She didn't believe me. She said if something like that happened then she would have remembered it. We bantered against each other until it led to her accusing me of making her drink something and that was why she couldn't remember anything. That I took her clothes off while she was in that dazed state and took advantage of her. Like what the fuck, I didn't do any shit like that. Why would I even do that? She's my girlfriend. If I wanted to get laid I would just ask and not rape her. I didn't do that but she wouldn't believe me. She asked me to leave and knowing I can't convince her otherwise cause she wouldn't believe me, I slipped on my clothes and returned home."

Suigetsu looked at Sasuke as if he thought the Uchiha was joking or that he's gone crazy. That story was just unbelievable.

"Oohhhkay? So where's the part where you say that you're just kidding?" he asked Sasuke.

"I'm not kidding. That really did happen and the reason why she's sitting over there with the girls."

"I'm not fully buying it Sasuke, but if it did happen, what do you think is the reason? Did she hit her head or something in that bathroom? Had a short term memory loss?" Suigetsu suggested.

"I have no idea."

"Have you talked to her again?"

"This morning. I called out to her and asked her if we could talk. She turned me down and said she needed time. She also told me that I should just admit to what I did and apologize to her. But I didn't do anything of what she accuses me."

"Tsk. You're in one hell of a mess Sasuke. That girl likely hit her head in the bathroom." Suigetsu insisted then he turned his head towards Naruto's direction. "What do you think Juugo?"

Naruto was shocked at the question and paused for a bit. He didn't think Suigetsu would draw him in to the conversation. In any case he should just go along with it.

"I don't have an idea too." he replied, a bit surprised at how deeper his voice sounded. Even if he knew the whole reason for it, there was no way he'd give them any clue.

"Figures. Anyway, I suppose I shouldn't be following you in that example Sasuke if today's any indication of what turning your girlfriend down for sex might lead to. Karin's been suggesting it this week if only I can find somewhere private till I can fuck her again. My brother Mangetsu's been staying at home since last week cause they have sort of a college break and it's not like we can do it in her room because her brother's usually home early." Suigetsu told Sasuke, referring to Naruto in the last part.

Naruto's eye twitched upon hearing Suigetsu talk about his sister. He knew he must have been having sex with her. He knew that Karin's not a virgin anymore because he learned about it when he possessed her and it could only be because of Suigetsu. His protective brother instinct came up but it wasn't like he could act on it.

Deep down he knew teenagers were horny, just like himself and that maybe he shouldn't be bothered that Karin's already been doing it. After all he too wants to have sex with Sakura and his mind is sometimes filled with dirty thoughts of her. Not to mention the things he's done in Karin's and Sakura's bodies.

"So anyway, what are you gonna do about Sakura?" Suigetsu asked.

"Right now I'll wait it out. I've already told her we should talk about it. She'll go to me eventually. After all, she's crazy for me." Sasuke said with a smirk and a chuckle. His face showed with high confidence, no signs of fear of losing Sakura due to the incident.

"Yeah, she is." Suigetsu agreed.

Naruto frowned upon hearing that. He was hoping that this incident will help break Sasuke and Sakura up but Sasuke didn't even look worried. He should act as soon as possible. He needed to think of a plan to break them up. Heck, he'd possess someone again if he had to. It did prove to be useful in causing a misunderstanding. What more if he did something intentional?

Maybe he should possess Sasuke next. Or maybe a girl who likes Sasuke and then kiss him in front of Sakura.

Wait, scratch that. He didn't want to be kissing Sasuke anymore. He probably should possess Sasuke next and cause a commotion. He'd make Sasuke look so bad Sakura won't want to be near him ever again.

For now he needed to return to his body. Sasuke and Suigetsu were still talking so he excused himself and told them he was going to throw something in the trash can. He stood up and walked to the direction of his original body's table, made a few gestures that he wanted to return to his body. The original body understood this and waited until the real Naruto in Juugo's body returned to his seat. The original body pushed the cancel possession button and in an instant, the real Naruto was back in his body once again.

It worked. Naruto smirked to himself. He definitely needed to read that manual later. Maybe he'd even find some hidden features that will be helpful to finally making Sakura his.

TBC.

A/N:

So here's something to fill up and progress the story. A NaruSaku scene will eventually come. I just don't wanna rush it. Be patient.

It will be a while before I post the next chapter to this. I still have two other fanfics to update. (And will be busy with work related stuff). Leave a comment if you can. If there are any suggestions, feel free to leave them there. For those who shared their thoughts with me previously, I thank you for them.

(Also, I am thinking about writing a NarutoxHanaInuzuka lemon. Anyone here who wants to read something like that?)


End file.
